


Catch Em All

by Theblacksheep24



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblacksheep24/pseuds/Theblacksheep24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela is woken up and finds harley missing from their bed. What could the blonde be doing at six in the morning? Major fluff. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some of you might hate me for this but after I saw a panel from a suicide squad comic of Harley playing Pokemon Go I just fell in love with the idea. Just a short piece of fluff I wrote instead of sleeping. Also I had a friend look over it this time so hopefully no mistakes! Thanks for reading - Madi

Pam woke up to the sound of what she assumed was Harley running around their loft. She rolled over on her side as her green eyes squinted to check the time, 6:15 am. Why on earth was Harley up this early? Pam can't remember the last time Harley didn't sleep in on a Sunday. Her exhaustion began to take over again until she heard the sound of pots falling onto the floor. Sighing deeply the redhead decided to get up and see what her girlfriend could be up to at this hour. 

She sat up and stretched her arms high above her head and looked for her shorts that were taken off or more likely thrown somewhere from last night. She spied them on the chair in the corner and slipped them on before padding out into the living room to try and find the gymnast. 

“Lou, I think that snake guy is over here!” Harley whisper yelled excitedly at one of her babies as she walked down the hall that led from the living room to Pam’s office. Harley’s eyes were glued to her phone and were oblivious to the woman now watching her.

Pam cocked her head and tried to figure out what the blonde was up to when Bud came walking over to her for a morning head scratch. Lou turned his head and noticed too that his other mom was up and happily walked over to where Pam was standing. 

"Lou I said he's this way!" Harley called out before turning to see why he left. Harley looked up from her phone and saw her girlfriend looking tired just outside their bedroom. 

“Pam a Lamb! What are you doing up?” Harley asked as she jogged over to the other girl and threw her arms around her neck, kissing her sweetly.

"I wanted to see what all the commotion was about," Pam said voice still a little raspy from sleep.

Harley looked into her lover’s eyes and her own widened with realization. 

“Oh man! Red I woke you up didn’t I?” Harley said with a frown. “I didn’t mean ta, honest. I was just playing this new game everyone on the interwebs has been talkin’ about.” 

Pamela’s eyes softened at the girl and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her back into an embrace, resting their foreheads together. 

“It’s okay daffodil. I needed to get up anyway.” She leaned in and kissed the woman in front of her slowly until Harley’s phone buzzed and the two of them looked down. 

“Oh look Lou! It’s a turtle guy!” Harley then tossed a Pokeball at the character on her phone and squealed when she saw a "gotcha" display on her screen.  
Pam looked at her girlfriend amused with an eyebrow lifted in curiosity. 

“So what is this game?” 

Harley smiled widely. "It's called Pokémon Go! Remember that show I used to watch? Well, now they figured out a way to let me catch ‘em using my phone! See!" Harley animatedly proceeded to show Pam all the Pokémon she had found that morning. 

“Well, you seem to be quite the pok-a-mon catcher babe," Pam said walking to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. 

"It's Pokémon Red!" Harley said with a giggle and walked over to kiss the other girl on the cheek. "And I'm the best one! Lou and I are gonna catch ‘em all!” Harley said as she hopped onto the counter opposite of her cooking partner. 

Pamela turned toward Harley and walked, so she was between the girl’s legs. 

"Well of course you are," Pam said kissing Harley's neck up to her ear. "My baby ain’t anything but the best." She said as she tugged on the blonde's earlobe. 

Harley moaned at the sudden contact from the redhead. 

"I've got two hours before I'm meeting some fellow Pokémon catchers down at the park, so how about we work up an appetite," Harley said while running her fingers lightly up and down Pamela's back.

Pamela ran one of her hands up the back of Harley’s neck and buried it deep in her hair. She picked the woman up off the counter and wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Where we going red?” Harley giggled

“Well if you have to be somewhere I thought it would be productive to take a shower.” 

Harley unconsciously rolled her hips into the other girl’s front at the thought of what is to come. 

"Bud, Lou, Stay out here and guard momma's Pokémon. I'll be back later." Harley called over the redhead's shoulder right before said woman closed their bedroom door. "Now what were you saying about a shower?" The blonde husked into the taller woman's ear.

The red head placed the other girl down on the bed gently and crawled into a straddling position on top of her. “I just like picturing you all wet.”


End file.
